


Power Play

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Sire/Childe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a challenge concerning the Master, Spike is a fledgling taken to court for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 27, 1998 and August 29, 1998 in two chapters (please note how much earlier this was written than the fics I've posted so far in this series). Also, I wrote the Master as being able to control his face at the time this was set, 1798, and William is very different from Spike, but then he's only been a vampire for a few months.
> 
> Original notes: This is pretty nasty. If you're a big Angel fan, you might not like it. He gets right royally reamed. I've been in the mood to torture him all week. On the other hand, Spike has a gay old time.

Angelus finished reading the invitation and looked up at the obsequious flunky, his face impassive.

The flunky gave him a hesitant look. "I'm commanded to wait for a reply, my lord."

"Of course I shall attend the Master's court. I only awaited an invitation. Please tell him that I will be accompanied by my fledgling."

The flunkie bowed his way out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Angel's face morphed and his demonic eyes narrowed in anger. Summoned like an errant school boy.

He was Angelus. For forty years the scourge of Europe. Whole villages trembled at his name. Vampire females flung themselves at his feet. He could have overthrown any of the European masters--Paris, Rome, Berlin, Geneva. They could have been his easily.

But, London...The London coven was ruled by the Master...so ancient, so powerful, he was known only as that. Too powerful for Angelus to overthrow.

The Master was his grandsire, so to speak, as Darla had been the Master's fledgling and she had turned him. So, wherever Angelus went, he was regarded as a member of the Master's court.

Angelus remembered his first encounter with the Master, only a year after his rebirth. Darla a had presented him proudly to the Court...and the Master had taken a liking to him.

In the Master, Angelus had recognized an equal, but in this case, equals also meant adversaries. They were too alike, had too much in common. On the surface, they were polite, congenial, even friendly. They discussed new methods of blood letting like old friends.

Inside, Angelus hated and coveted. He awaited the day he was powerful enough to destroy the Master and take over London. First London, then the world, that was his goal.

He could do it...and he knew the Master knew it. Sometimes Angelus wondered why he was still alive. Perhaps it was the old adage, 'better the enemy you know...'".

Angelus' reverie was interrupted by the entry of William, his beautiful fledgling, and his face reverted to its human facade. It was the one year anniversary of William's rebirth as a demon and they had come to London to introduce him to society. Angelus had known it was only a matter of time before an invitation to court arrived.

So, he would present William to the Master...and hopefully turn his attention.

"Has the invitation finally arrived?" William asked.

Smiling, Angel nodded.

*****

The London sewers were disgusting and Angelus rolled his eyes at William's constant complaints. He had explained that the old ones kept to the old ways...but, William was right, living underground like an animal was not progressive or modern. This was 1798 after all.

Finally they reached the first of a series of chambers, the remains of the cellars of a long-buried mansion. A guard accepted the invitation and waved them into an elegant anti- chamber, well lit by hundreds of candles.

Plastering a pleasant look on his face, Angelus began to introduce William to old acquaintances.

*****

An hour passed. They chatted and listened to the latest chamber music played by blind-folded musicians who wouldn't live to see the day--they were blind-folded only to prevent them from panicking and refusing to play. They partook of fresh blood from a naked, virginal girl bound to a marble altar and tidbits of baby flesh.

As Angelus eyed a nubile vampire female conversing with a perverted old demon named Hawkstone, the Master's current chancellor sidled over to him.

"Lord Angelus, the Master will see you and your companion now."

Nodding, Angelus gestured for William to follow and they walked across the room to a large, ornate door. The chancellor ushered them inside the throne room, then closed the door behind them.

The Master sat on a gold and crimson throne, one leg casually draped over the arm. He was dressed simply all in black--breeches, shirt and boots--and his golden hair was tied back with a simple piece of leather. He didn't look any older than Angelus or William, but he was over a thousand years old and radiated power.

"Ah, Angelus. You have been away from our court too long."

Angelus bowed. "I have enjoyed my travels...but there is no place like home, sire."

"And who is this young beauty?"

"May I present my fledgling, William?" William bowed and the Master rose to his feet, walking slowly towards them. Stopping in front of William, he cupped the younger male's chin and smiled.

"Lovely, Angelus. But, then, should I really be surprised? You always have had exquisite taste."

"He is yours if you want him, sire."

Angelus saw William jerk slightly, startled by the offer. As the Master released his chin, William turned to look at Angelus, his eyes dark and hard. Angelus gave him an even look and turned back to the Master, to find him regarding them both with amusement.

"Did you really think to dissuade me, Angelus? Yes, this child is very beautiful and maybe in one hundred years he will be a creature of power and evil worthy of my attention."

Angelus frowned slightly, puzzled. "Master?"

A cold look crossed the Master's face. "Yes, Master. YOUR Master, Angelus and do not forget it. I have not survived for a thousand years by being a fool. Killing you would be a waste. Letting you think you are truly my equal would only lead to your death. You are my plaything."

Angelus clenched his hands into fists, forcing his fury deep inside him. The only other sign was a slight flaring of the nostrils. His gambit had failed. How badly, was yet to be seen.

The Master turned back to William and smiled, asking him in a light-hearted voice, "Child, has Angelus ever let you fuck him?"

William was visibly startled by the question, but he slowly shook his head. "No, sire."

"But, I do assume that he has fucked you?"

"Yes, sire," William responded, intrigued.

"As his fledgling, you are my descendent. As my descendent, I have certain...privileges."

William had been an intelligent man and was a brilliant vampire. Angelus frowned in frustration at the understanding on his fledgling's face.

"Do you wish to fuck me, sire?" William asked, knowing the answer.

The Master gently patted William's pale cheek. "Sweet child. That is what Angelus wants...but, I am master here. He would be master here. I know this. He knows I know this. We never discuss it. Instead, we play a never ending game."

"I like games, sire," William replied with a twinkle in his eye. Angelus glared at him.

The Master gave Spike another pat on the cheek, then gestured for him to take a seat on a blue silk brocade sofa. William sat carefully, watching the other two males with interest.

"This game is very simple. In it, I always win. I am the Master. Angelus is my slave. Child, have you ever asked him why he does not let you fuck him?"

"No."

"There are two reasons." As he spoke, the Master gently caressed Angelus' chest and shoulders, circling him slowly. "The first is a matter of power. You are his fledgling, his subordinate. If he allowed you to fuck him, he would lose some measure of his power over you. That is understandable. It is the same reason that I never allow him to fuck me."

"I understand that, sire. I always have."

Smiling, the Master nodded and continued. "I am not surprised that you are a bright child. Now, as to the second reason, well that is simply delicious. Angelus, the scourge of Europe...does not like being on the submissive end. Which, of course, is why I delight in forcing him to do as I say."

"I am yours to command, sire," Angelus said through clenched teeth.

The Master turned back to the enraged male standing in the center of the throne room, fists clenched, face struggling to remain impassive. He smiled in delight, knowing that Angelus would do nothing but obey.

"You thought to gift me with your fledgling. You thought to make the choice for me. You thought wrong, Angelus. Instead, I will make a gift of you...to him."

"Yes, sire," Angelus replied, bowing his head slightly.

The Master returned to his throne and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front, the ankles crossed. "Undress Angelus. Let me see your beautiful body. I have missed it so."

Staring at a spot past the Master's head, Angelus began to remove his clothing.

William watched with intense interest as his sire began to undress, dropping each article of clothing on a nearby chair. Of course he had seen Angelus' naked body many times, but this was special. A shiver of anticipation ran through him. He loved servicing Angelus, but he was getting a little tired of the lack of reciprocity in their relationship.

As Angelus uncovered his pale, hard body, William's cock began to swell and he unconsciously began to rub himself through the satin of his breeches.

Naked Angelus stood before the Master, a blank look on his face. Inside he nearly boiled in fury and in his mind's eye, he saw himself ripping the Master's head off and bathing in his gushing blood.

"Oh, yes, I have missed that beautiful body," the Master murmured in appreciation. "Your fledgling seems to enjoy the sight as well."

Angelus glanced at William and saw that he was caressing himself. He frowned slightly at the avid look in William's eyes.

"He looks ready for you, Angelus. Go service him with your mouth."

Cursing in his head, Angelus walked over to where William sat. As he dropped to his knees, he saw a satisfied smirk cross his fledgling's face. The impudent child would pay for enjoying this.

William leaned back, spreading his legs slightly as his sire knelt between them. He couldn't help the anticipation and joy that flowed through him...along with a wicked feeling of much deserved retribution.

Opening the buttons of William's breeches with nimble fingers, Angelus reached inside and took out his throbbing cock. It was fully erect, hard and hungry.

Suddenly the Master joined William on the sofa. Angelus looked up at him warily and saw a triumphant look on his face. "I do not want to miss a second."

Tightening his lips for a moment, Angelus turned back to the cock in his hand and bent his head. Opening his mouth, he slid his fledgling's cock inside, immediately beginning an intense suction.

William moaned and wrapped his hands in Angelus' hair, pulling him closer as the pleasuring mouth moved up and down his throbbing cock. He knew he would pay for this...but, Hell, it was worth it!

Forcing down a growl of anger, Angelus resisted fighting the hands holding him down, and let William's cock thrust to the back of his mouth. He sucked harder, wanting this over as soon as possible...yet, knowing this was only stage one. The night was long and vampires had amazing recuperative abilities.

Tightening his hands in Angelus' silky hair, William thrust his hips up, catching his sire off guard and stabbing his cock down his throat. Slowly he pulled back and groaned as Angelus' lips slid up his cock to suck on the sensitive head.

Glancing down with lust-filled eyes, William wasn't surprised to see the fury burning in his sire's eyes. Desire swamped him and he exploded in Angelus' mouth, his cock jerking as he came.

Angelus swallowed, hiding his distaste, as he continued to suck and lick his fledgling's shrinking cock. Finally, he let it slip from his mouth. William sat slumped on the sofa, gasping for breath, still young enough to be in the habit of breathing.

"Oh, that was wonderful," the Master praised Angelus. "Such a glorious sight. I should have done this years ago." He turned to William. "Did you enjoy that, child? Oh, that is a silly question. Of course you did." He gave William's now flaccid cock a gentle pat."

William murmured, "It was wonderful," and smiled his gratitude at the Master.

The Master smiled back. "And, we are not done." He gave William a conspiratorial wink. "Angelus hates having a male member in his mouth...so let us make him have another," he said in a loud whisper.

Ever obedient, Angelus scooted sideways and reached for the Master's fly. Quickly opening it, he was not surprised to find the Master's erect cock springing free from the restrictive cloth. He heard William's intake of breath at the size. It was no longer than Angelus' own, but much thicker with a wide, purple head. It looked much too big to fit up a man's ass.

Angelus knew from bitter experience that it did.

Dipping his head, he ran his tongue over the Master's pulsing cock. It was very cold. Lifting it, Angelus lapped at his heavy, hairy testicles, then moved his mouth up to slip the head inside. Sucking hard, he slid his mouth down, engulfing as much of the cock as he could. His cheeks ballooned around the hard cock and he sucked hungrily.

The Master grunted in lust and pushed Angelus backwards, rising to his feet, carefully keeping his cock inside the younger vampire. Planting his feet, he wrapped his hands in Angelus' hair and smiled down at the glimmer of hate that Angelus couldn't keep from his eyes. "Open wide."

His mouth already full of cock, Angelus closed his eyes and forced his lips wider until they hurt. With a hard thrust, the Master pumped his cock all the way in, down Angelus' throat.

Instinctively Angelus struggled, his face pressed against the Master's cold, flat stomach, his lips at the base of the large cock. The Master chuckled as the younger vampire's hands grabbed his ass, kneading desperately. Finally he pulled back slightly, but only to thrust again. He began to pump his cock into Angelus' aching mouth, forcing it down his throat each time.

Resigned, Angelus forced his throat muscles to relax and sucked as best he could. One hand slid around and caressed the Master's testicles, squeezing gently. The Master groaned and pulled his cock from Angelus' mouth. Taking it in both hands, he pumped it once, twice, then sprayed his sticky semen on Angelus' upturned face.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Angelus accepted the shower, clenching his hands into fists on his knees. As the Master sank back onto the couch, Angelus brushed at the fluid on his eyelashes, then opened his eyes, glaring at the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched William caress his own cock to renewed hardness.

The Master continued to smile beatifically as his cock remained hard and standing tall. He saw William gazing at it longingly. "Would you like to touch it, fledgling?"

"Yes, sire," William replied thickly. A nod of the Master's head granted him permission and William reached out to circle the tip, gently caressing. It was very cold and sent a shudder of lust through him, making his own cock jump.

"And I see your cock is ready for more," the Master said, reaching out and sliding one finger over the tip. William moaned in pleasure. "I would see your lovely body, William."

As the request penetrated his foggy brain, William rose to his feet and began to peel off his clothes, dropping them negligently on the floor. When he was naked, he turned to face the Master who smiled his pleasure.

"Lovely. All pale and beautiful. You chose well, Angelus."

"Thank you sire," Angelus forced past his clenched teeth.

"We will see how well he uses that beautiful cock." The Master turned his attention back to William. "Have you ever fucked a male?" William shook his head. "Well, it is not that difficult. Let us retire to my bed chamber."

The Master rose and quickly undressed, then took William's hand and led him across the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave an order to Angelus. "Crawl."

William's lips twitched at the thought, but he didn't look to see if Angelus was obeying.

The bed chamber was as opulent as the throne room and contained a gilt four poster bed, draped in black satin. The Master reclined comfortably against the padded headboard and gestured for William to join him, which he did.

They both watched Angelus crawl into the bed chamber and stop next to the bed, his head down to hide the hatred flaming in his eyes.

The Master patted the bed. "On the bed, on your stomach, Angelus."

His light, playful tone was really driving Angelus insane with fury, but he fought it back and lay down across the bed at the feet of the two vampires. He again caught a glimpse of the happy satisfaction on William's face. His fledgling would pay for that and everything else that happened this night.

"You may go first, William."

William was surprised and rose to his knees, his hard cock only inches from Angelus' face. "Really, sire? You honor me."

The Master chuckled. "If I went first, for you it would be like fucking a well-laid whore. So wide open you would not feel a thing."

William laughed, acknowledging the truth. He had nothing to be ashamed of, but his slender, long cock did not compare to the Master's.

As he moved to the end of the bed, William licked his lips in hunger. He had been on the receiving end for too long. A thought made him turn his head to the Master and ask, "Master, may I take him like a girl?"

"He is yours to command, child."

William addressed Angelus. "Roll onto your back."

Angelus complied, glowering up at his fledgling. William ignored the angry looks he was getting from his sire as his cock throbbed painfully. Grabbing Angelus' knees, he spread and raised them, pushing them back against his sire's shoulders, rolling his ass in the air, his limp cock settling onto his stomach.

Angelus had long ago discovered that men taking him sexually did nothing to arouse him.

The Master moved to help by holding Angelus' legs in place.

Nearly overwhelmed by lust, William managed to choke out, "Thank you sire."

"I am glad to help," the Master responded in a throaty voice, leaning forward slightly to get a good view.

William pumped his cock a few times, then moved forward on his knees. Grasping the head, he carefully inserted it in Angelus' anus, spreading the puckered hole wide.

"No need to be delicate, William. He is well used to this."

Grinning, William nodded and grabbed Angelus' hips as he threw his weight behind the first thrust. With a grunt he buried his cock to the hilt in his sire's ass.

It had been over a year. Angelus could not contain his groan of pain as his tight anal passage was forced open. William pulled back and thrust again, slamming his pelvis against Angelus' ass cheeks. Angelus dug his fingers into the bedding and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to relax his ass muscles.

He really hated this.

William grunted in joy and began to thrust quickly, his eyes nearly crossing as Angelus' ass clenched around his cock. The passage was so tight, but the most pleasure came from knowing that Angelus despised having this done to him.

For one evening, William felt what true power was. He knew he could never fully go back to the subservient fledgling he had been the past year. As his cock exploded in pleasure, flooding Angelus' ass with cold semen, William's eyes fell shut and intermingled with the stars were images. He was the master of his own clan of vampires ...and Angelus groveled at his feet.

Grunting, he thrust a few more times, his fingers digging into his sire's hips as he drained his cock. Breathing hard, William pulled out with a popping noise, then collapsed on the bed, trembling in satisfaction.

"That was lovely, William, just lovely." The Master released Angelus legs and he lowered them, wincing in pain. "But, I prefer him on his stomach. He has such a beautiful ass."

Not waiting to be told, Angelus turned onto his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms, facing back towards the door. He knew if he looked at William, his demon would emerge and he would probably attack. His ass burned with pain. He was humiliated.

And it was about to get worse.

"William, would you lick my cock and make me ready?"

Quickly recovering from his orgasm, William slid his body around, eager to aid in the fucking of his sire by that massive cock. "Gladly, sire." The Master knelt in front of him and William crawled forward. Leaning down he ran his tongue around the tip, then began to lathe the throbbing erection, wetting it.

"Good, good, now watch and enjoy."

As the Master moved over Angelus, straddling his hips, William sat back against the headboard, his eyes bright with eagerness and lust. Angelus had been so incredibly tight around his own cock...how could he even take the Master's?

Angelus squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the bedding as the Master's fingers spread his aching anus. Wincing as the huge cock head replaced the fingers, Angelus bit back a cry of pain and silently swore bloody revenge.

Awed, William watched the Master's cock sink slowly into Angelus' anal passage, widening the entrance farther than it wanted to go. He wondered if it ever tore.

"Ah, Angelus, you are so tight. I have missed that. Yesss, clamp down hard, squeeze my cock," the Master moaned, his head flung back as his fingers raised Angelus' hips slightly. "If I could, I would keep my cock inside you always," he murmured and slammed forward, sheathing his cock.

Unable to stand the sudden, burning pain, Angelus yelled into the bedding and instinctively bucked.

"There, there," the Master soothed, "You will grow accustomed to the size of my cock again. Just do not stay away from home so long." Slowly he pulled back, widening the passage, until the tip of his cock nearly popped free. Leaning over, his face morphed and he bit into Angelus' shoulder as he slammed forward again.

Angelus howled and bit deeply into his lips as he felt his delicate inner tissues tear from the hard invasion.

Sipping his plaything's blood, the Master began to thrust swiftly, hammering the younger vampire into the bed. Blood began to ease his way and he smiled. Pulling back from the seeping wound, he licked his lips and gave Angelus a particularly vicious thrust.

To keep in further cries of pain, Angelus bit his arm, sucking on his own blood. The smell and feel of the blood in his ass drove him nearly insane with hatred.

Fascinated, William watched his sire take the Master's cock. Every time the Master pulled back, he could see more blood on the white cock. Licking his lips in hunger and lust, William began to stroke his cock in time with the Master's thrusts.

Finally, the Master began to pound quickly, forcing groans from Angelus' torn lips. He came with a great yell of pleasure, flooding the younger vampire's innards with cold semen. Pulling his cock free, the Master grinned at the sight of bloody semen leaking from Angelus' abraded anus.

"It is a lovely sight, is it not, William?"

Too stunned to speak, William could only nod and rub his now erect cock.

The Master reclined back against the headboard and watched William's hand jerking his cock. "Do not waste it, child. Your sire is your toy tonight." He glanced over at Angelus' still body and smirked. "Angelus, roll over."

Trembling in pain, Angelus obeyed, wincing as his sore ass touched the bed. Staring coldly at the canopy, he waited for the next indignity.

Cock throbbing and ready, William swung his leg over Angelus, straddling his chest. Leaning forward, he braced his hands on either side of his sire's head and brushed his cock against Angelus' closed lips.

"Ah, yes, William, you are an imaginative fledgling. Part your lips, Angelus. Your young one wishes to fuck your mouth."

Slowly Angelus opened his mouth and William's cock slipped inside. The younger vampire moaned as his sire's lips closed around his sensitive cock and began to suck. With a grunt of intense pleasure, William began to thrust his hips, pumping his cock into Angelus' unwilling mouth.

Angelus' cheeks ballooned out as his mouth filled with cock and he sucked hungrily. Between the suction of Angelus' lips and the quick thrusts, William was soon grunting and spewing semen down Angelus' throat.

Shaking in satisfaction, the younger vampire pulled his cock free and toppled sideways, tired and happy. William caught a glimpse of Angelus' glittering eyes and knew he would pay for each and every thing done this night.

Any punishment he received would be far outshadowed by the satisfaction he felt in watching and participating in Angelus' reduction to sexual plaything. Knowing that Angelus despised everything he had been forced to do gave William an irrational feeling of joy.

The memories of this night would last for several generations.

The End


End file.
